Conventional cameras transmit the total field of view in one channel and are limited as regards to their miniaturization. In mobile devices, such as smartphones, two cameras are used that are oriented in and opposite to the direction of the surface normal of the display. In some multi-aperture imaging systems, a contiguous partial field of view is allocated to each channel, which is transformed into a contiguous partial image area.
A concept allowing image processing of image data captured with 3D multi-aperture imaging devices and multi-aperture imaging devices would be desirable. Also, a concept allowing miniaturized devices for capturing a total field of view would also be desirable.